Lisa
Lisa is part of MCX Story Meeting Wolf's Bro Alex When Lisa meet's Alex She talks to him and puts him in a room to stay at for a while But a Shadow Wlaker got him. She was in a sad/happy when he became a Nobody. Sad that he is not human anymore happy that he is a nobody. She let him go find Wolf but after he Left She followed him to Wolf. The they left to fight the shadow that toke there world. after they killed it the world came back. They made a castle some where in the forest. She had Alex meet Mogle who helped him be a good boss. When Demon toke Mog they went after him with the real TNE. Demon's Last batttle After they got to the volcano Alex and Lisa attacked Demon and hit him. Then the fake TNE attacked Demon and hit him but he knocked her back into the volcano lava. Them they go after Demon as he goes in to a portal. There he is killed by a Cloaked person with his fello demons they die. The group attacks The cloaked person but fail to beat him. Lisa is turned into stone and stays in the castle untill Alex comes back. Alex's death When Alex died she was sad Day after day she looked for him. But nothing. When his Clone came back she was not happy as she knows it's not him. When the real Alex kills his clone. She is happy to have him back and then they train after they get the real TNE back. Death When she fights Alex in the Key blade grave yard Darkness kills her. She says darkness said that it would kill Alex thats why she did the fight. In hopes on saving Alex but it failed as Darkness attacked Alex. She thens fades into Darkness and a grave stone with her name on it is left out side of the MCX castle. Personality She is nice When she meet's Alex. She gets mad When demon attacks them. She is sad when Alex Dies. She gets mad at Mog when she tries to get a high price off on Alex for stuff. She likes Choco and made a pen just for her with a hot tub. Appearance Lisa looks like Alex but has blue hair. She has one blue eye and one red eye. She has a long blue shirt. Long Green pants. Ruby red shoes. And a black hood. Fighting style She fights with a sword in the first part of the story and near the end she uses a Key blade. The sword is a sword of every thing and she uses it untill the end when it becomes a Key blade. She uses The key blade well like a master and All most hit Alex but she missed. Her sword has been seen to use lighting and fire and water. Her keyblade does the same thing. Quotes Category:Wolf's Tale Category:MCX Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Females Category:Characters (TDB)